jackthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack
'Users' *Spongebob100 *VenomtheEchidna *Josh the Hedgehog 'Characters' (Free Join) 'Main Heroes' 'Fanon Characters' Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Male Protogonist) Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) (Main Female Protogonist) Metal Patricia (Spongebob100) Lily the Echidna (Venom) Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) SPARKY (Spongebob100) 'Crossover Characters' Spongebob the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Patrick the Echidna (Spongebob100) Squidward the Fox (Spongebob100) Ed the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Edd the Chameleon (Spongebob100) Eddy the Bee (Spongebob100) The Piraka (Spongebob100) *Reidak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Hakann the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Vezok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Zaktan the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Avak the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thok the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) Total Drama Characters (Spongebob100) *Owen the Bear (Spongebob100) *Gwen the Swallow (Spongebob100) *Heather the Bat (Spongebob100) *Duncan the Dingo (Spongebob100) *LeShawna the Panther (Spongebob100) *Geoff the Kangaroo (Spongebob100) *Izzy the Chipmunk (Spongebob100) *DJ the Rabbit (Spongebob100) *Lindsay the Fox (Spongebob100) *Bridgette the Dolphin (Spongebob100) *Trent the Eagle (Spongebob100) *Eva the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Harold the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Courtney the Cat (Spongebob100) *Beth the Meerkat (Spongebob100) *Cody the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Tyler the Monkey (Spongebob100) *Katie & Sadie the Pandas (Spongebob100) *Justin the Hawk (Spongebob100) *Noah the Bandicoot (Spongebob100) *Ezekiel the Moose (Spongebob100) *Alejandro the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Sierra the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Chris Mclean the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Chef Hatchet the Turtle (Spongebob100) *Cameron the Giraffe (Spongebob100) *Lightning the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Zoey the Fox (Spongebob100) *Scott the Weasel (Spongebob100) *Jo the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Mike the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Dakota the Hedgehog / Dakota the Hybrid (Spongebob100) *Anna Marie the Bat (Spongebob100) *Brick the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Sam the Albatross (Spongebob100) *Dawn the Mongoose (Spongebob100) *B the Tasmanian Devil (Spongebob100) *Staci the Panda (Spongebob100) Mung Daal the Monkey (Spongebob100) Shnitzel the Gorilla (Spongebob100) Mr Krabs the Crab (Spongebob100) The Mobian Monsters *Meltdown the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Xplode the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Thunder the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Corroder the Crab (Spongebob100) *Rotor the Fox (Spongebob100) *Drilldozer the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Jetbug the Bee (Spongebob100) *Nitroblast the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Waspix the Wasp (Spongebob100) *Raw Jaw the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Fangz the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Scorpio the Scorpion (Spongebob100) *Toxic Reapa the Chameleon (Spongebob100) *Jawblade the Shark (Spongebob100) *Splitface the Skunk (Spongebob100) *Speeda Demon the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Core Hunter the Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Voltix the Cat (Spongebob100) *Thornraxx the Wasp (Spongebob100) *XT4 the Spider (Spongebob100) *Pyrox the Bull (Spongebob100) *Scarox the Spider (Spongebob100) *Ogrum the Bear (Spongebob100) *Bruizer the Echidna (Spongebob100) *Aquagon the Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Dragon Bolt the Dragon (Spongebob100) *Frost Beast the Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) Chip & Skip the Hedgehogs (Spongebob100) Timon the Meerkat & Pumbaa the Warthog (Spongebob100) Boggy B the Worm (Spongebob100) Mordecai the Jay & Rigby the Raccoon (Spongebob100) ﻿ The Rahkshi (Spongebob100) *Turahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Guurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Lerahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Panrahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Vorahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) *Kurahk the Wolf (Spongebob100) Mr. E the Hedgehog / Devil Mr. E (Spongebob100) Hank J. Wimbleton the Werehog (Spongebob100) Sanford the Echidna (Spongebob100) Mecha Deimos (Spongebob100) Mido the Echidna (Venom) The Angry Birds (Spongebob100) *Red Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) *Blue Bird the Bluebird (Spongebob100) *Yellow Bird the Canary (Spongebob100) *Black Bird the Greater Antilles Bullfinch (Spongebob100) *White Bird the Chicken (Spongebob100) *Boomerang Bird the Toucan (Spongebob100) *Big Brother Bird the Cardinal (Spongebob100) *Orange Bird the Oriole (Spongebob100) *Pink Bird the Galah (Spongebob100) *Mighty Eagle the Eagle (Spongebob100) The War Monsters (Spongebob100) *Congar the Giant Gorilla (Spongebob100) *Kinecticlops the Giant One-Eyed Hedgehog (Spongebob100) *Togera the Giant Lizard (Spongebob100) *Titan Mecha Robo-47 (Spongebob100) *Preytor the Giant Mantis (Spongebob100) *Raptros the Giant Dragon (Spongebob100) *Agamo the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) *Magmo the Giant 4-Armed Mammoth (Spongebob100) *Titan Metal Ultra-V (Spongebob100) The Giants (Spongebob100) *Tree Rex the Giant Tasmainian Devil (Spongebob100) *Titan Metal Bouncer (Spongebob100) *Crusher the Giant Echidna (Spongebob100) *Swarm the Giant Bee (Spongebob100) *Hot Head the Giant Crocodile (Spongebob100) *Ninjini the Giant Fox (Spongebob100) *Thumpback the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) *Eye-Brawl the Giant One-Eyed Bat (Spongebob100) Flapjack the Fox (Spongebob100) Captain K'nuckles the Crocodile (Spongebob100) Bubbie the Giant Whale (Spongebob100) Grim the Mobian Skeleton (Spongebob100) 'Main Villains' Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) (#1 Main Antagonist) Metal Jack (Spongebob100) Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) Kai the Hedgehog / Devil Kai (Spongebob100) Chester the Crocodile (Spongebob100) BlackSkull the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) RedBot, YellowBot, GreenBot & BlueBot (Spongebob100) Layla the FoxSkunk / Devil Layla (Spongebob100) Zane the Gorilla (Spongebob100) Ogre / True Ogre 3 (Spongebob100) Azazel 6 (Spongebob100) Tiki Tak Tribe Kong Country Returns (Spongebob100) *Tiki Tong *Kalimba *Maraca Triplets *Gong *Ukelele *Panflute *Xylophone *Accordion Kaz the Dog / Demon Kaz (Venom) Jealousy the Ghosthog (Spongebob100) 'Minor Characters' 'Heroes' 'Villains' 'Episodes' 'Season 1' 'Episode 1: The Pilot' 'Episode 2: Krusty Krab Krack-Ups' 'Episode 3: The Missing Caper' 'Episode 4: Piraka Powerhouse' 'Episode 5: Mobian Monster Breakout' 'Episode 6: Total Drama Mobius' 'Episode 7: Crazy Cooks!' 'Episode 8: Double Trouble' 'Episode 9: Wiki Tiki' 'Episode 10: Wormy Workout' 'Episode 11: Crossover Castaways' 'Episode 12: Ogre & Ancient?!' 'Episode 13: Grim vs Technology' 'Episode 14: Rahkshi Rough-House' 'Episode 15: Metal Monster Madness' 'Episode 16: GIANT War' 'Episode 17: Pirate Treasure Hunt' 'Episode 18: Super Sonic Serpentine' 'Episode 19: Icy Love, Thok & Yuki?!' 'Episode 20: D' Conflict Ones' 'Episode 21: Moebian Dark Hearts' 'Episode 22: Body Mix-ups' 'Episode 23: The Shark's Bloodline' 'Episode 24: Skunk Power' 'Episode 25: Edzilla Strikes Back' 'Episode 26: An EggPlankton Encounter' 'Season 2' 'Episode 27: Jack the Slam Dunk Hog!' 'Episode 28: Be Positive to Squidward, Heather & Scott?!' 'Episode 29: The Female Devil Dog, Kaz' 'Episode 30: Bowling Boneheads' 'Episode 31: Busted Knightmare Frame, the Road Trip' 'Episode 32: Mobian Wrestling' 'Episode 33: One Skunk Girl Gas Problem, Big trouble' 'Episode 34: The Magic Keyboard' 'Episode 35: Gang of Worms' 'Episode 36: Double Ganger Trouble' 'Episode 37: Blast to the Ancient Past' 'Episode 38: Blaineley's back!' 'Episode 39: Babysitter Blues' 'Episode 40: Stick Hockey Fair Play' 'Episode 41: Undead Doom' 'Episode 42: A Witchy Predicament' 'Episode 43: Weekend's at Josh's' 'Episode 44: Lily in Charge' 'Episode 45: Consert of the Underground' 'Episode 46: Physical Moves Only!' 'Episode 47: Truth or Dare Untamed' 'Episode 48: Feral Ezekiel on the Loose' 'Episode 49: Patricia's & Yuki's Tag Team Adventure' 'Episode 50: Jack's & Josh's Double Dude Time' 'Episode 51: Dragon Heart (Part 1)' 'Episode 52: Dragon Heart (Part 2)' 'Season 3' 'Episode 53: Ogre Jack's back!' 'Episode 54: Band of Pirate Misfits' 'Episode 55: Super Wars' 'Episode 56: Skunk Girls with the Elements' 'Episode 57: Evil Jail Break' 'Episode 58: Chameleon in Disguise' 'Episode 59: Thunder Hog' 'Episode 60: New Cruise' 'Episode 61: What's up Croc?' 'Episode 62: Vacation Time!' 'Episode 63: A.S.R.R. vs I.T.S.?!' 'Episode 64: Heroic Bloopers (Bloopers: Part 1)' 'Episode 65: Villianous Bloopers (Bloopers: Part 2)' 'Episode 66: The War Games' 'Episode 67: Layla's New Power' 'Episode 68: The Insane Eating Habbits of Owen' 'Episode 69: The A.S.R.R. Training Video' 'Episode 70: Karate Piraka' 'Episode 71: Trapped in the Light Mobius Future (Mobius Future: Part 1)' 'Episode 72: Enerjak's Dark Mobius Reign of Terror (Mobius Future: Part 2)' 'Episode 73: The Power of Pandora' 'Episode 74: Skunk-topia' 'Episode 75: Living in the Castle with Josh' 'Episode 76: Unholy, Death & Screamer' 'Episode 77: Dawn of the Dead Moon & the Robot Planet' 'Episode 78: The Fall of the Heroes' 'Season 4' 'Episode 79: Monstrous Ogre Jack's Path of Destruction' 'Episode 80: All Star to the Next Level' 'Episode 81: Frozen Still' 'Episode 4:' 'Episode 5:' 'Episode 6:' 'Episode 7:' 'Episode 8:' 'Episode 9:' 'Episode 10:' 'Episode 11:' 'Episode 12:' 'Episode 13:' 'Episode 14:' 'Episode 15:' 'Episode 16:' 'Episode 17:' 'Episode 18:' 'Episode 19:' 'Episode 20:' 'Episode 21:' 'Episode 22:' 'Episode 23:' 'Episode 24:' 'Episode 25:' 'Episode 26:' 'Season 5' 'Episode 1:' 'Episode 2:' 'Episode 3:' 'Episode 4:' 'Episode 5:' 'Episode 6:' 'Episode 7:' 'Episode 8:' 'Episode 9:' 'Episode 10:' 'Episode 11:' 'Episode 12:' 'Episode 13:' 'Episode 14:' 'Episode 15:' 'Episode 16:' 'Episode 17:' 'Episode 18:' 'Episode 19:' 'Episode 20:' 'Episode 21:' 'Episode 22:' 'Episode 23:' 'Episode 24:' 'Episode 25:' 'Episode 26:' 'Voice Actors' "More Voice Actors Coming Soon" Gallery Jackmaniac.png|Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Main Male Protogonist) Patricia the Skunk.png|Patricia the Skunk (Main Female Protogonist) Dr. EggPlankton.png|Dr. EggPlankton (Main Antagonist)